Vongola's Guardian Angel
by IA00
Summary: Kuramoto Miki died in our world and was reborn in the world of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. From there she becomes Vongola's guardian angel to protect the Vongola family. But to her dismay the seven deadly sins have entered the world as well. Will Miki be able to protect the ones precious to her or will she fail?
1. Prologue Rebirth

Prologue Rebirth

"Wah~! A Vongola Sky ring" I squealed in joy and happiness wanting to buy the ring for my KHR collection. As I approached the anime shop. Ignoring the weird stares that strangers gave me.

My name is Kuramoto Miki, age 10. I'm daughter of a multi millionare family. I had many friend but none of them were my real friend because they were only using me because I'm rich. Well at least I'm kind instead of being spoiled to the point where I'm selfish. I have a talent of drawing and singing. My grades like Tsuna are terrible but at least I have great tutors who helped me bring my grades up. I have golden blonde hairy hat reaches my waist and sky blue eyes. My flaws like Tsuna I'm clumsy, I tend to trip over thin air several times a day. My other flaw, I have horrifying cooking skills. I nearly burnt down the kitchen several times that my parents had banned me from the kitchen. I also have a small case of ADHD otherwise known as attention deficit hyperactivity disorder.

I am now on my way home. Summer just began and school is over. Humming my favorite KHR song Last Cross while reading KHR manga. I was in the Inheritance Ceremony Arc. This is the tenth time that I have been re-reading the entire KHR series and watching the anime. Also thinking about the new Fanfiction that I am going to write once I get home. I'm such a multi-tasker.

"LOOK OUT!" Someone screamed at me. I blinked then looked to the right. An incoming truck was coming towards me at a speed that I'm pretty sure was too fast for an out of control truck. For my best guess the truck driver must be drunk. What are you doing Miki! There's no time to be analyzing. Before I new it I was hit, hard.

Excruciating pain and agony was all I felt when I was hit. I was dead the instant that truck slammed into me. How cliche. I felt like I was floating in mid-air in the surrounding darkness. My eyes were half opened. I guess I'm dead then. But there was still so many things that I regretted doing before I died collecting all the Vongola rings, the Mare rings, and the Arcabelano's pacifiers. Winning a first place golden medal or trophy for some kind of sport and so much more. But the past is the past it's best not to dwell in it. But I will surely miss my parents and so called friends. My eyes then shut for my much need rest.

" Wake up, wake up Miki." The voice was that of a female and angelic too. My eyes fluttered open. My surroundings is nothing but white even the furnitures. " I see that you're awake now, Miki." I turned to the voice of the owner only to find a beautiful woman. She had glossy white hair, pale blue eyes, porcelain smooth skin. She was wearing a white flowing sundress that reached her knee and she had a pair of white wings. An angel?

" W-Who are you?" I stuttered. I'm very shy towards strangers, something that I really hated about myself. " My name is Elith Lucille. I'm a judgement angel. I judge the souls that come here either they go to heaven or hell by their deeds in life. But for you my dear, you are something else." She explained politely in a motherly tone. " W-What do you m-mean s-something else?" She gave me an amused glance then continued. " I see many qualities in you. You are the perfect person for this position." I looked at her blankly not really knowing what she's talking about. " What I'm offering you is a once in a lifetime chance you know. So what do you say, would you Kuramoto Miki would like to become a guardian angel?" My eyes widened with shock. A guardian angel, an angel that is assigned to guide and protect the person or group that they're assigned to. My dream come true. All in life that I ever wanted was to have an abnormal life. Life as an ordinary human was too dull. Huh Byakuran and I do have something in common. " Y-yes!" I squeaked in happiness. She smiled at me and with that a bright white light that shine around my shoulder blade forming into white angelic wings. I gasped in amazement and tried flapping them in response my wings flapped a couple times and then I lifted off the ground. So this is how it feels like to fly, I squealed and did a few loops before landing softly on the ground as if I did this before. Elith then led me to a humongous library. " Since you are interesting and have the qualities of a guardian angel, I will let you select a world of your choosing, but please do know that you are not allowed to go back to your world."

I nodded and proceeded to look around the library. there were Harry Potter, Maximum Ride, The Maze Runner, Battleship, Jack and Jill, Star Wars, The Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit and so much more worlds that I've never seen or heard of.

I spotted some manga's in the shelves. If there are manga's then that means... I ran around the book shelves looking for a specific manga. I spotted Katekyo Hitman Reborn on a shelf not too far from where I was and ran towards it. " Is this the world you would like to go to?" I nodded gleefully. " Well then your task in this world is to protect Sawada Tsunayoshi and the Vongola family until you deem that Sawada Tsunayoshi and his family are strong enough to protect themselves ." I nodded. " Since you don't have any fighting skills you will be reborn as Sawada Tsunayoshi's younger sister to make your job easier since you're a beginner, and for a bonus I shall give you the instincts to be alert basically the skills of combat will come easily and naturally for you. Good luck, Miki. I shall see you after you complete your assignment." With that a bright light filled the room as I was transported to the world of Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

I opened my eyes only to close them shut from the blinding bright lights. " Aww~ isn't she adorable, Iemitsu". I opened my eyes again to see Sawada Iemitsu and Nana staring affectionately at me. Im not the type of girl to freak out or anything like that at something like this instead I smile. It seems that I'm in a hospital due to the room being white and the sound of machines. " Tsu-kun come and look at your little sister". A three year old Tsuna came into the room staring at me. Aw man if I'm three years younger then Tsuna then I won't be in the same class. Oh we'll at least I have something that I didn't have in my past life a sibling and not just any, an older brother.

A week has past since I was in the hospital. The hospital had released us and now we were on our way home. I watched the scenery past by as I sat in Nana's or should I say my mom's lap looking out the window. I never thought that Namimori was this big! We arrived home. Mama carried me inside with Tsuna and papa walking beside us. My new home was very comfortable not what I'm use to but comfortable. I was brought inside and was put on a soft blanket on the floor while mama prepared dinner.

Tsuna decided to play with me once I was put on the blanket. He made funny faces and noises trying to make me laugh and I did. " Ara~ Tsu-kun and Mi-chan are playing together." Papa took a picture of us and proceeded to do more. I soon fell asleep after that. Tsuna napped beside me as well while mama and papa cooed and took pictures of us. My first day in KHR world was great even though I am a useless but adorable ( mama ) baby.

One year later

A year had past by since I was born. Tsuna now goes to Nursary or Kindergarten by now. I learned that I still had my past life's name and my blonde hair and sky blue eyes how ironic. Elith would visit me in my dreams to tell me more about guardian angels. I learned from what she told. Guardian angels were different from regular angels and other types of angels they protect their charge til their assignment is complete. Guardian angels can't die literally until their task has been deemed complete. We can heal a lot quicker then humans leaving not a single trace of a mark or scar from our wounds. Our kind needs sunlight to be able to heal and function properly. I don't really mind that. Sometimes if we forget memories and information will be sent to us in our dream or if we're conscious and are about to do something wrong we either get zapped our lips and sealed shut and our mind or locked to prevent illusionists to get information out of us. But this was all she told me as my mind can't be given to much information and it will overload.

Today was my birthday, December 27th a few days after Christmas. Tsuna and I got many presents for Christmas. Lots of them. It seems that mama wants to spoil us. This was one of the happiest moment in my life better than my previous life during Christmas. My parents rarely celebrate it with me only the maids, butlers, and servants do. I blowed the candle as papa, mama, and Tsuna clapped and cheered. Mama took a picture while papa slice the cake.

Since I was a baby I need help eating cake. I could only eat small bits of cake due to my small throat. How I wish I am a bit older so that I can eat this mouth drooling cake. After cake I opened my presents. I got a plush bunny rabbit from Tsuna, a cute light pink frilly dress from mama ( bleh but I should appreciate my gifts ) and a pink bunny print bib from papa. " A-Ari-g-gato-u o-oni-tan, mama, papa." I said my first words or sentence. " Kawaii~! Mi-chan said her first words!" Mama chirped taking several pictures. Papa smiled as Tsuna grinned widely happy to know that I called him big brother.

Two years later

Today was the day that our grandpa Vongola Nono came to visit. Tsuna and I were playing in the backyard chasing each other to playing hide and seek and catch until a chihuahua entered the yard where the ball was and started to bark. Tsuna backed away and yelped in fright. By then papa and grandpa entered the backyard and watched us.

While Tsuna stood there frozen and scared to death I stood my ground. I was a dog lover in my past life so this shouldn't be a problem. I got into a crouching position and crouched towards the chihuahua. " M-Miki don't!" I ignored his plea, continuing what I was doing. I slowly reach for the ball only to be tackled to the ground by the chihuahua. " Hiee~!" It turns out the chihuahua wants to play with me. It licked my face several times while wagging its tail happily. I giggled in delight it tickled. " hahaha p-please hahaha s-stop hahahaha!" I laughed. The chihuahua stopped I petted its head and then it rushed back to where it came from. I picked up the ball and walked over to Tsuna. Unaware of the two men watching us. " Here's the ball onii-tan. Don't worry the dog didn't hurt me at all". He cried and hugged me. I guess he thought I was going to get eaten by a dog. sweat-drop.

I turned my head to the direction of whispering to find papa and grandpa talking. Speaking of grandpa. My grandpa is Vongola Nono! I can't believe it! It seems that grandpa saw a lot of potential in me and Tsuna. Putting a finger with sky flames to our foreheads. Tsuna not knowing what was going on left the room to play while I sat there astonished with my eyes wide open in a daze. That felt kind of funny, weird yet warm and peaceful. Grandpa soon left with papa afterwards back to Italy.

My life as Tsuna's little sister was great I had a lot of fun despite being a baby. I can't wait for the future, Tsuna will be the tenth boss of the Vongola family. Reborn will come, I will meet Tsuna's guardians and become their friend. The future was bright and I can see that but for now I will have to get ready for the Kokuyo arc time to start my combat training then.


	2. What! I'm a Tenth Generation Mafia Boss

Vongola's Guardian Angel

Chapter 1 What! I'm a Tenth Generation Mafia Boss!

7 years later

I woke up bright and early like I usually do. Today was the day Reborn is coming where my duty as a guardian angel starts. How I know this because Elith informed me in my dream. I got up and made my bed. I got my school uniform and made my way to the bathroom. Shutting the door and locking it, I proceeded to do my everyday morning routine.

I washed my face then dried it off with my towel and brushed my teeth. I took a cold shower, cold enough to make my feet numb. After showering I dried myself with my towel and wraped another towel around my head to keep my damp wet hair up. Once I changed into my school uniform and went back to my room. I dried my hair and combed it while thinking about today's events. I put my hair into a high pony tail and headed downstairs for breakfast.

Unlike my brother Tsuna. I am a morning person and have better grades then him. Of course I protect Tsuna from his bullies and help him with homework. I sat down on a chair as mama set my plate of rice with fish down. I ate with table manners of the rich ignoring small black beady eyes staring at me while drinking expresso. I just ignored Reborn! And I lived. " Mama, I will be waking Tsuna up for breakfast now, please excuse me". I said politely as I went upstairs to Tsuna's room. " Ara~ my little Mi-chan has so much manners."

I entered Tsuna's room quietly. " Onii-san wake up or you're going to be late. You don't want Hibari biting you to death." With that he instantly snapped awake " Hiee~! We're going to be late!" Tsuna started to dress up as I went downstairs. Halfway down the stairs Tsuna accidentally bumped into me and we both fell down. " Owie~" I cried tearing up. " Hiee~! Don't cry onii-san is sorry". I stopped crying and hugged Tsuna as he hugged me back. " Ciaossu" we turned our attention to a little baby dressed in a black suit with a fedora on his head.

" So you're Tsuna." Reborn asked. " Well yeah I'm Tsuna" he stuttered.

" starting from today I will be looking after you." Reborn stated. " Wait, who is this baby?" Tsuna asked confused. " Don't worry dame-Tsuna." " How do you know my nickname?" Tsuna yelled. " gathering information is a basic skill, Tsuna." " Don't say my name Tsuna, Tsuna like some big shot!" Tsuna said in anger. " I have a real name and it's Sawada Tsunayoshi. I don't want to be called Tsuna by a baby like you". And he was kicked in the face by Reborn wait I shouldn't say his name until he introduces himself. " Wh-Why did yo do that?" Tsuna asked in pain while he held his cheek trying to soothe the pain.

" Oh, where did you come from little boy?" Said mama as she entered the room. " I'm the home tutor, Reborn" Reborn said while holding out his so-called ID. "Home tutor" mama started " Reborn?" Tsuna ended. Then they both start laughing besides me and Reborn." Don't make me laugh, you're just a baby. Ah my stomach hurts" Reborn kicked him in the head making Tsuna face-plant to the floor. " Uh, my face hurts more then my stomach". " Are you alright Tsu-kun? Oh, if you don't hurry you'll be late" Mama said in concern.

" Oh yeah, that's right. I shouldn't be paying attention to this baby". Tsuna and I ran out of the house towards school. " We're leaving!" We both shouted in unison. I go into Namimori Middle School just like Tsuna because of my grades.

" What was with that kid?" " I'm a hitman." " A hitman, that's stupid." Tsuna looked up to find Reborn on his head. " Hiee~! Since when did you..." Tsuna accidentally stepped on a chihuahua's tail angering it. Tsuna backed away. The dog walked out of the gate growling. " It's leash... It's leash isn't attached to anything!" Tsuna tried to run only to trip and fall to the ground. I helped him up as Reborn petted the dog. " You're a loser who panicks easily in a crisis. You're the only middle schooler on earth who's scared of chihuahuas."

" Aww, how cute!" We turned to a girl with orange hair. " Ciaossu." " Good morning." I looked at Tsuna who gave the girl a dreamy look. " Is this your younger brother." A brown haired girl asked. " Um, no he's not."

" Why are you wearing a suit?" Kyoko asked politely. " Becuase I'm in the mafia." Reborn replied. " Wow, that's so cool." She then got up and walked away. " I'm going to be late for school. So see you later little boy." " Ciao ciao." " I'm going to be late too, see you later." Said the brunette as she walked to another direction. " Tsuna, you have a crush on that girl, don't you." Reborn stated. " That girl is Sasagawa Kyoko the idol of my middle school. First of all it doesn't concern you." Tsuna said flustered. " As your home tutor I should understand all of these kind of relationship." " I don't remember hiring you. Whatever just leave me alone already." Tsuna yelled. " It won't go that easily". Reborn grabbing Tsuna's hand and twisted it. " Ow, that hurts. Ow, ow, ow, I give up, I give up, I give up!" Tsuna yelped in pain. " Daijoubu, onii-san?" I asked with worry. " I'm alright. Geez, that strength is not normal for a kid." He muttered.

" As I told you before, I'm a hitman." " Don't joke around. There's no way that you can be a hitman or mafia guy." " Have you confessed to Sasagawa Kyoko yet?" Reborn asked changing the subject. " Don't talk stupid." Tsuna replied. "Why?" Reborn questioned. " I told you already, Kyoko is the schools idol. There's no way that she would even consider me." Tsuna said looking a bit upset. " Your test scores for all subject averages out to 17.5. You can only go up to the third level of a vaulting horse. You can't even spin a horizontal bar. So it's because that you're useless, dame-Tsuna." Tsuna nodded happily. " Right. Hey, why do you know so much about me!" Tsuna shouted. " Your eyes tell me everything." Reborn replied holding a magnifying glass over his right eye.

" That makes no sense! Anyway, just get off my back about Kyoko-chan. If I could date such a girl then I could die happily. Even if I do confess, it would be a waste of time. That much I know." Tsuna said looking a bit down. I too regretted being friends with someone as nice as Kyoko, but it's for Tsuna's reputation from bad to worse and my own. " That's a strong loser's complex." " I told you to stop already." " looks like it's finally time." Reborn chameleon shape-shift into a gun. " Huh, what?" " Die now." Reborn's squeaky voice sounded more amused. " What?" Tsuna said looking a bit nervous. " You'll understand if you die."

" Huh, what are you talking about-?" " BANG!" The sound of a gunshot echoed through the air. After Tsuna fell backwards looking dead Reborn turn to me and did the same. I fell backwards. At that moment I felt regret. I'm now parting with this world forever again. What a waste. If I had a dying will, I could have told Kyoko that I wanted to be her friend. I hit the ground with my eyes wide open as if I was dead. I suddenly felt a tinge of warmth spread through my body from my forehead. " It's dying will time." Orange flames flickered off my forehead as my clothes ripped leaving me in my black short shorts and my black loose tank top. How embarrassing, now I know how you felt Tsuna.

" REBORN, I am going to ask Kyoko to be my friend/confess to Kyoko with my dying will! Where's Sasagawa Kyoko!" and with that Tsuna and I dashed off in search of Kyoko. Running at a speed that was abnormal we raced through the streets creating dust clouds behind us.

We accidentally passed Kyoko leaving her in the dust. Running up a wall and bouncing off of it landing with a small crack beneath our feet and continuing our search for Kyoko. We soon were in front of Ryohei. Before Ryohei could warn us, we hit a truck and bounced off high into the air slamming into fences then ricocheting towards the direction of school. Tsuna landed on Mochida throwing him to the side. " Sasagawa Kyoko, please be my friend/go out with me!" Kyoko screamed and ran off inside the school. Mochida got back up and punched Tsuna in the face who slammed into me making us fall to the ground, by then the dying will flames flickered away. I guess 5 minutes are up.

" What happened to me?" " Owie." I got up rubbing the back of my head.

" That's thanks to the dying will bullet." Reborn floated down in a Leon parachute. " Reborn!" We both said in unison. " This is a dying will bullet." Reborn explained showing us a red bullet with with a fire with eyes on it. " A person shot in the head will be resurrected with dying will." " What?" Tsuna asked confused. I stayed silent but with a confused expression don't want Reborn getting suspicious of me.

" The basis of resurrection is if you have any regrets when dying. The dying will only last for 5 minutes. After 5 minutes you revert back to normal." Reborn explained. " What if I didn't have any regrets then?" I asked even though I knew the answer. " I'm a hitman." Tsuna started freaking out while I stayed silent taking this a bit more seriously. What would happen if Reborn shoots me and I didn't have any regrets. I'm doomed if that happens. I can't die not until I deem that Tsuna and the rest of the Vongola family are strong enough to protect themselves.

" Shut up!" I snapped out of my thoughts. Looking over to Tsuna. He was grabbing Reborns cheek and pulling on it. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Onii-tan." With that Reborn punched Tsuna in the face.

" Ouch, but I was fine when that Truck hit me." Tsuna whined. " That's because you had dying will. Dying will mode means that all safety switches turns off. So in exchange for risking your life to the limit, you can harness amazing strength." Reborn said as if it was something that everyone knew about. " I see, so that means my potential strength is hidden But is awakened when I receive the dying will bullet!" Then the bell rang signaling that school just began.

" You think that we can take all that in!" Tsuna yelled. " Your sister seems to be taking it quite easily." Tsuna looked at me. I was standing dusting the dirt off my uniform. While Tsuna was having a conversation with Reborn. I grabbed my clothes from the bag and changed out in the open. Not like I care I'm just a 10 year old.

" What are you doing?" A menacing voice asked. We turned to the direction of the voice to see Hibari standing in front of us. Uwah! I forgot about my match with Hibari. Hibari and I always sparred on the roof top before school and after school and sometimes during lunch but that depends on his mood. " Little Omnivore..." Hibari said turning the direction of his glare to me. " You missed our match." I gulped gettpale more pale by the second.

Hibari's punishment for me was to spar with him nonstop until I can no longer move or one of us loses and that can take 3 days. " I'm sorry I missed our sparring session, I was kind of busy." I said looking at the ground. Reborn looked at me with interest in the corner of my eyes. " Get back to class." Tsuna grabbed my wrist pulling me inside the school.

After Tsuna changed we headed to class. " Here comes underwear man!" The class laughed at me and Tsuna. Kyoko looked guilty looking down at her desk.

" Hey Tsuna, Miki, Mochida says he wants to fight you during afternoon break at the gym."

That afternoon, Tsuna ran off as I made my way to the gym to settle this. " Hey look dame-Miki came." I balled my fist tightly. Walking to Mochida.

" I Sawada Miki ask for Hibari-sempai to judge this match." Hibari nodded taking the flags from one of the kendo members. Other people were amazed and shocked that Hibari listened to me.

Mochida got cocky once the match started thinking that I was weak. At that moment Tsuna entered the gym looking shock. I can tell Reborn looked at me with greater interest." You can make fun of me and make my life miserable Mochida, but not onii-tan's!" I yelled angered by him. " Fine, then I'll make your life miserable starting now!" Mochida yelled charging at me. Once he got close enough I did a roundhouse kick. Denting his armor and sending him flying back. I only used only a quarter of my full strength not wanting to knock him out but I wish I could.

Everyone was shocked and stood there silent and gaping at me. I trained myself for the past 6 years just to match Hibari's strength. After that I stood to the side while Hibari raised my flag. Everything went as how it did. Tsuna fought Mochida, got shot with a dying will bullet and ripped his hair out. Hibari raised his flag and left not liking the crowding. At the corner of my eyes I saw a tinge of silver. Smirking so Gokudera has been watching the matches since the beginning.

We were in Tsuna's bedroom, Reborn was explaining about the mafia to us. " Hiee! I'm a tenth generation mafia boss!" Tsuna yelled freaking out in the process. " I'm the boss of CEDEF!" I yelled. I'm going to be Tsuna's advisor.

" I came here Because I was requested by the current Vongola boss, the ninth, to train you to become an admirable mafia boss and advisor." Grandpa wants me to be head of CEDEF. " The first boss of the Vongola family retired early and crossed to Japan. He's your great great great grandfather." Reborn explained showing us our family tree. " In other words, you both inherited the Vongola bloodline. You are legitimate candidate to become the next boss. " Reborn said changing into pajamas. " I've never heard about this!" Tsuna yelled getting frustrated. " Don't worry, I'll train you both to become a great mafia boss and advisor."

" Why are you deciding everything for yourself and don't sleep in my bed!" Tsuna yelled. " It's sleepy time, see you tomorrow." with that Reborn went right to sleep with his eyes wide open and a snot bubble blowing from his nose.

Tsuna tried to wake him up but nearly activated Reborn trap. " What did you set up!" Reborn's snot bubble popped. " I forgot to tell you, if you disturb me in my sleep those booby traps will blow up." and Reborn went back to sleep. " He's sleeping with his eyes open, and it's still so early. Do you only sleep at baby time!" Tsuna exclaimed just noticing Reborn sleeps with his eyes open. " Well, I'm going to spar with Hibari-sempai onii-tan." I left the house going to school to spar with Hibari until dark. " Hiee~!"


	3. The End of School?

Vongola's Guardian Angel

Chapter 2 The End of School

Having breakfast with Reborn wasn't diverting. Reborn's first training lesson was to protect your food. Going against Reborn is pretty frustrating the moment you protect one of the food item on your plate I can't get one from him. If I stole an item from his plate he would steal one of my food items. To put it simply Reborn mirrored my movements.

" You did well on your first training Miki. I'm surprised that you could keep up with me, but there's still room for improvement." Reborn complimented. I mean Reborn complimented me! That's really rare for him to compliment someone.  
" Why don't you wake onii-tan up for breakfast Reborn." I suggested. Reborn tilted his fedora and with a smirk he jump down the chair and left the room. After thanking mama for the food I walked to the backyard to practice my uppercuts and kicks.

I stopped mid-way from punching the practice dummy when I heard Tsuna's scream. He must have been woken up from one of Vongola's "traditional" wake up method. Today Gokudera will make his entrance.

"Good morning Tsuna-kun, Miki-chan." Kyoko greeted us. " Did you know that there's going to be a transfer student in our class?" She asked. " Yeah, I heard it from Reborn." I answered. " I wonder if its a girl or a boy, what do you two think?" Putting a finger to my chin. " I think it's a boy." I replied.

" I shall introduce the transfer student. He was studying aboard in Italy. His name is Gokudera Hayato." Our sensei introduce Gokudera. Immediately all the girls except for Kyoko and I had hearts in their eyes. Whispers can be heard from everyone. Gokudera walked up to Tsuna and kicked his desk sending his stuff flying everywhere. I got up from my seat behind Tsuna and helped him up and propped his desk back. I sent a genuine smile at Gokudera knowing that he was simply just testing Tsuna. Gokudera froze the moment I smiled at him. His eyes widened for a fraction but quickly turn back into a glare. Gokudera then took his seat but continued to glare at Tsuna.

The bell rang for lunch break everyone left the classroom for lunch. I stayed behind waiting for Tsuna. " Onii-tan, are you alright?" I asked concerned. " I'm fine Miki-chan." He replied tiredly. Soon Yamamoto walked up to us with his friends trailing behind him. " I'm counting on you two today." He proclaimed.  
" C-Counting on us?" Tsuna stuttered. " The volleyball tournament of course." Yamamoto replied. " I didn't know you played volleyball Yamamoto." I said.  
" Even though baseball is his club activity, Yamamoto is still good at other sports." One of Yamamoto's friend explained.

" You've been awesome lately, I can't wait to see you two in action." I suddenly remembered the time which was yesterday that I won against Mochida at his own game. " We can't wait for the match today." The others began praising us for yesterday. I accepted and soon afterwards Tsuna accepted as well obviously because of Kyoko.

I can tell Tsuna was a little bit nervous but quickly thought of getting Reborn to shoot him with a dying will bullet. Heh, Reborn was right, Tsuna is easy to read. Ignoring Gokudera's glare.

Tsuna took off to find Reborn while I headed to the girls locker room to change into my P.E. uniform. I casually walked to the gym with my hands in my pocket putting on a bored expression. I opened the door to reveal countless students crowding around the gym. The volleyball team setting up the nets.

" Miki-chan." I turned to the direction of the voice to find Kyoko and Hana.  
" Miki-chan, where's your brother?" Kyoko asked. " He'll be here in a few minutes." I answered. " Are you sure he's coming cause if he doesn't show up..." Hana trailed on. " Of coarse Onii-tan will come. May you please excuse me." With that I left the gym to wait outside for Tsuna.

I walked to a secluded area away from everyone else. I won't ignore my duties as an angel. " What's your name, mister?" I asked. To everyone they would see nothing. " Huh, y-you can see me?" A teen asked. The teen in front of me was that of any average high schooler besides the fact that he's a bit transparent. Humans call this a ghost while we angels like to call them souls. " Yes, I am a guardian angel. I was sent to the world of the living to protect someone. Why haven't you past on yet?" I asked politely glowing white wings sprouted from my back while I introduce myself. He stood there in shock. I guess he never seen an angel before. Hmm, I wonder why. " M-My name is Fujimoto Toshiro." He introduced before recovering from his state of shock.

" I am Sawada Miki, nice to meet you." I chirped. " Well then Toshiro why are you still here shouldn't an angel have helped you move on?" I asked. " No, but I wanted to stay because I wanted to make sure that my little brother does alright." I nodded at his explanation.

I suddenly felt a disturbing and menacing presence. My eyes narrowed trying to sense the enemy. Could it be? " Hello, are you alright?" The bush to my right rustled. I grabbed Toshiro and pushed him to the ground. A dagger flew past us lodging itself deep into the tree where my head had once been. " W-Wh" Toshiro yelled but I quickly cut him off by covering his mouth. I got up into a defensive stance. The smell of sulfur and rotten flesh filled the air" I didn't think that you could sense me little angel, I'm impressed." A dark figure walked out of the bushes into the light. My eyes widened then narrowed into a glare. What was in front of us was unfortunately a demon not just any demon the sin of Gluttony otherwise known as Beelzebub. He is the most weakest sin out of the 7 deadly sins but that doesn't make him the weakest demon.

Many demons are weak and can only come to corrupted souls only at night and getting too close to a pure soul can either weaken them or burn them just like holy come from many shapes and sizes, the more human they look the more powerful they are. I wouldn't want to mess with these guys, even though Gluttony is the weakest doesn't mean I can defeat him easily and the closest to humans are the legendary 7 deadly sins.

" You look so delicious, I can't wait to have a bite out of you." He smirk as he licked his lips as his saliva dripped down before he wiped it off. Disgusted I went into HDWM. Sky flames flickered off my forehead as my eyes glowed. My mind cleared of any worries as familiar warmth spread through my body. Clenching my fist it lit with sky flames. I tried to punch him but he caught my fist. He caught my other fist as well. I delivered a kick to his side only for him to dodge it. " Is that all you got little angel?" He mocked. I shifted my eyes to Toshiro. He was standing there trembling in fear. Suddenly a sharp pain erupted from my stomach. I yelped and fell back clutching my stomach in pain. Gluttony had his fist raised ready to hit me. I rolled to the side as his fist hit the ground. I saw an opening and went for it. I punched him and he punched me back.

The fight went on like that with a few kicks here and there all in a blur. I disappeared and then reappeared behind him. " Lions Barrage." Sky flames burst from my foot as I kicked Gluttony creating a dust cloud and a small crater. I fell back gasping for air I was tired and full of bruises, deep cuts and my clothes were tattered. Tsuna must be worried by now his volleyball match is done and the match with Gokudera is done as well. " Not bad little angel but there's still a lot of room for improvement." What! He was just testing me. Gluttony got back up giving me a smirk. " See you next time, little angel." He chuckled as he disappeared into black smoke so did his dagger that was still embedded to the tree.

My wings shrunk as it sank into my shoulder blade. Why did he just suddenly leave? " Miki-chan, where are you!" Tsuna's voice echoed through the forest. So that's why. Demons didn't like humans messing with there affairs or in this case food. " Miki-chan, where were you." Tsuna finally caught up with Reborn sitting on his shoulder and Gokudera by his side. " Uwah, Miki what happened to you, are you hurt?" Well that was a stupid question. " Don't asked stupid questions that already answers itself, Onii-tan" I gave him a light glare that looked like a pout to him.

Reborn gave me a suspicious look while Gokudera starts freaking out yelling hime-chan along the lines. I walked to Toshiro helping him up. " It's okay Toshiro he's gone now. It's time to move on, you'll be reunited with your loved ones and I promise you your little brother will be fine he wouldn't want you to worry over him now would he?" I begin to talk Toshiro into moving on to heaven.

Tsuna's POV

As Miki talked to Toshiro I think, although I can't see him. " Who is she talking to Juudaime/dame-Tsuna?" Reborn and Gokudera asked wanting an explanation. I sighed. I was hoping that they wouldn't find out about Miki's ability it's hard to explain. " Well, let me start from the beginning. Miki had the ability to see ghosts but she prefers to call them souls ever since I could remember. She would talk to them and help them pass on." I explained as Reborn nodded." How would she know the ghost has passed on?" Gokudera asked. " She can see them Gokudera." Gokudera realized that he asked a stupid question and sulked in a corner." So you actually said something smart for once dame-Tsuna" I sweat dropped.

Miki's POV

After I talked Toshiro into passing on I performed Soul Burial. Yes, I named the technique after Soul Burial from Bleach. When Tsuna and the others were not looking I clasped my hands together whispering a silent chant. My hands glowed with the kanji symbol for Soul Burial on my palm. I put my palm against his forehead. He glowed and slowly disappeared particle by particle up into the sky. " Arigatou." I smiled as I stared at the orange tinted sky. Suddenly pain shot through my body. I yelped and doubled over falling to the ground on my hands and knees hot tears slid down my cheeks.

" Hiee! Are you alright Miki-chan." Tsuna asked in concern. " Do I look alright to you, onii-tan?" I cried whimpering in pain. The wounds from the fight with Gluttony earlier burn a lot it's like touching hot iron. The bruises swelled until it was purple nearly black.

" Dame-Tsuna you should take your sister home to treat her wounds." Reborn stated. Tsuna with new determination picked me up and ran as fast as he could back home with Reborn sitting on his shoulder and Gokudera by his side like the right hand man he was.

A couple of minutes later we got home safely. Mama and Tsuna patched me up with a few yelps and whimpering here and there. " What happened Mi-chan, who did this to you?" Mama asked. " Hibari-sempai and I were sparring again but I guess I angered him more than I meant to." I lied. Tsuna bought it and left me alone. I tricked his hyper intuition, even though I have one as well. " Get some rest Mi-chan, Oyasumi." " Oyasumi." I replied. With that mama tucked me into bed and switched off the lights. I guess I'm skipping dinner tonight. Gokudera stayed for dinner and then left soon afterwards. I heard Reborn getting Tsuna to do his homework while hitting him with a mallet and then hearing Tsuna's screams. Later on they both went to bed. The house became quiet.

I couldn't sleep because the wounds still burns and my muscles aches every time I tried to move. My thoughts trailed to what happened today. A demon attacked me earlier today how weird but why me? Was it a coincidence that the demon used Toshiro as bait to lure me in? Did he kill the angels that came to collect Toshiro's soul? Or was it something else.


	4. Shocking! Cooking with Love and Horror!

Vongola's Guardian Angel

Chapter 3 Shocking! Cooking with Love and Horror!

This morning started out peacefully. My wounds healed but not completely. Today Bianchi, Gokudera's older sister is coming. " BOOM!" An explosion was heard in Tsuna's room. As usual mama thought it was Tsuna and I having fun again.

I walked into Tsuna's room to find him sitting on the floor a math book in his hand while Reborn sat across from him. " Reborn! In what universe is there a tutor who activates a bomb when you answers the question wrong!" Tsuna yelled. " This is the way you do it." Reborn replied innocently. " That can't be right." I sat down next to Tsuna. " It's good that you were able to get subordinates, that's not bad for a boss. Keep working harder." Reborn praised.

" By subordinates you mean Gokudera and Yamamoto? Their just classmates. I don't need subordinates and I not going to become some mafia boss." Tsuna denied. I coughed getting Tsuna's attention. " Why don't you just accept the fact that you're a mafia boss, onii-tan. It's in your blood. It's impossible to get out of this." I stated. " Dame-Tsuna, even your sister has accepted her position. On to the next question." Reborn continued, ignoring Tsuna.

I felt a presence by the window. I turned to the window to find La- I mean a baby in a cow suit standing there grinning like an idiot while holding weapons.

" Here we use this formula." Reborn completely ignored Tsuna who was asking him a question about the baby in a cow suit. " Die, Reborn!" The baby yelled. Then suddenly the branch cracked and broke. The baby fell down to the ground screaming along the way. I ignored him and turn my attention to Reborn.

" Reborn and Miki-chan are so cold." Tsuna muttered.

The door to the room flew open revealing the baby in a cow suit. " It's been a while Reborn, it's me Lambo!" Lambo shouted. " Remember this formula, alright." I nodded. " Hey, don't ignore me!" Lambo yelled charging at Reborn. I raised my hand and whacked him to the wall cracking it. Lambo maybe cute at times but otherwise he's annoying. " The 5-year-old hitman Lambo from the Bovino family, from Italy has tripped. My favorite food is grapes and candy. The sworn rival of Reborn, I Lambo, has tripped!" He exclaimed crying in the process.

" It's so nice to see you again, Reborn" Lambo said happily. " Try solving this with the formula." I gave another nod still ignoring Lambo. " What, you're still ignoring him?" Lambo teared up but quickly became happy as he rummage through his hair. Lambo pulled out a pink grenade while Tsuna began to panick. " Die, Reborn!" Reborn whacked the grenade away hitting Lambo in the process. Lambo flew out the window exploding near a tree. " Now the next question." Reborn continued. " You really didn't have to go that far. You know him, right?" Tsuna asked. " I don't know him. Anyway, the Bovino family is a small mafia family. I can't be bothered with low-ranking people." Reborn replied. " H-He's so cool."

The next morning Tsuna and I left for school. " See you later, Tsu-kun, Mi-chan." Said mama. " Study hard." Reborn reminded us. On our way to school we passed Haru. Of course Tsuna didn't notice at all. We soon came across a women on a bicycle. She took her helmet off and tossed 2 soda cans at us. " Here, you can have this." Then she left. I caught mine with ease while Tsuna dropped it. I dropped the can to the ground next to Tsuna's can while I pulled him back. " You might want to be careful, onii-tan." I said as the cans emitted purple fumes as a bird fell from the sky, dead.

We arrived at school on time. Going to our classroom only to be greeted by a cheerful Gokudera. " Ohayo, Juudaime, hime-chan." He greeted. " Ohayo Gokudera." We both said in unison. " Oh, you're still playing the mafia game? It looks like fun. Let me into the family too." Said Yamamoto. " What, you want to be the right hand man? I won't let it go that easily. Juudaime's right hand man is me." Gokudera glared. " Let's just forget about this boss and subordinate thing." Tsuna said nervously trying to calm Gokudera down. " Gokudera, Yamamoto doesn't want to be the right hand man anyways, he only said he wanted to join the family. There's no need to worry Gokudera, you'll always be onii-tan's right hand man." I said. " Really." Gokudera said as sparkles appeared in his eyes. I nodded.

" You guys are in the way." We turned around to find Hana and Kyoko.

" Ohayo, Miki-chan, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko chirped. " Ohayo." Tsuna and I greeted. " Is this kid your little brother?" Tsuna looked down to find Lambo wrapped around his leg. " Is it really okay to bring a kid to school?" Hana asked. From what Hibari drilled into my brain. " No." I deadpanned. The crowd moved apart to reveal a glaring (as alway) Hibari standing in front of us.

" Gomenasai, Hibari-sempai. I'll return him." I said. knowing that he usually listens to me. I grabbed Lambo and ran out with Tsuna and Gokudera behind me.

Once we were outside. I put Lambo down. " What are you doing here?" I asked softly not wanting him to cry again. " I was looking for Reborn." Typical. " So you're lost." Tsuna and Gokudera caught up panting from running. " Tsuna, Miki, class is starting soon. Hurry up and get to class." Reborn said out of nowhere. " Where the hell did you come out from!" Tsuna yelled. " My hideouts in the school are all connected by a secret passage, and don't swear in front of kids."

" You fell for it Reborn, everything up until now was staged to get you to come out!" Lambo yelled. What a liar. " Um, you were crying for real." " Brace yourself, Reborn!" Lambo yelled as he brought out a missile. " Reborn, could this kid be..." " He's a hitman from the Bovino family." Reborn answered. " Stay back, Juudaime I'll handle this." Gokudera said while taking out his dynamites.

Gokudera's dynamites exploded around Lambo. Lambo started crying again but this time he brought out a bazooka. The 10 year bazooka. Pink smoke erupted around Lambo and now a dark figure walked out. There in front of me was 10-years-later Lambo.

" Yare, yare, Nice to see you again, young Vongola tenth." He said lazily. Wow, 10-years-later Lambo looks so cool. " Thank you for taking care of my 10 year younger self. This is Lambo that was once a crybaby." Liar. " I see, the 10 year bazooka." " What's the 10 year bazooka?" Tsuna asked. " It's a well used weapon in the Bovino family." Reborn answered. " A person hit by the 10 year bazooka are replaced by themselves from 10 years in the future. But it only last for 5 minutes." Lambo explained. " No way! This cool guy is the future Lambo?" Tsuna yelled in shock.

" Yo, It seems like you didn't recognize me, Reborn. It's me Lambo, the one whom you've always been ignoring." Reborn was busy petting Leon still ignoring Lambo. This angered Lambo. " Well, it seems that this is going to come down to a power battle. I'll show you how much I've changed in 10 years." Lambo brought out a pair of golden horns. " Thunder Set!" He yelled with lightning radiating off of him. " My horns have a million volts." That would have fried a normal human to death. " Die, Reborn! Electtrico Cornutta!" Lambo shouted charging at Reborn.

Leon morphed into a cane in Reborn's hand. Reborn hit Lambo on the head with Leon causing Lambo to completely stop. " Gotta...stay...calm." Lambo started crying and ran off.

It was now lunch time. Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and I were up on the roof having lunch. " Geez, this morning was a disaster. I got to class late and was scolded." Tsuna huffed sitting down beside me. " Be careful, onii-tan." I said. Tsuna at first didn't understand until he unwrapped his lunch. Purple fumes emitted from his lunch as 3 birds fell from the sky, dead. " It's better that you don't eat that. You'll go straight to heaven with one bite." A squeaky voice said out of nowhere. " Reborn!" " Come out, I know your there, Bianchi." The door opened revealing a women leaning against the door smirking at us.

" Ah! The girl from this morning." Tsuna yelled. " Big...sis..." Gokudera clutched his stomach in pain. I pity you, Gokudera. " Its been awhile, Hayato." She said.

" Ciaossu, Bianchi." Reborn greeted. " Reborn!" Bianchi said blushing at him.

" I've come to take you back, Reborn. Lets do some large-scale jobs again. The place where you belong is in the dangerous and thrilling underworld." " I told you before Bianchi, I have a job of raising Tsuna and Miki." " Poor Reborn. That means if the tenth and advisor doesn't die in some horrible accident, then Reborn will never be free." Bianchi began to walked towards the exit. " I'll wait for it. I'll kill the- I mean if the tenth and advisor dies then I'll come to bring you back." With that she left.

Yamamoto was busy eating happily while Gokudera was still clutching his stomach in pain. I'm being targeted too? " Gokudera's sister sure is pretty." Yamamoto stated cheerfully. How oblivious. " I think Gokudera needs to go to the nurse's office, onii-tan." I suggested staring at a painful looking Gokudera.

We brought Gokudera to the nurse's office putting him on a spare bed. Hm, it looks like the nurse isn't here. I'll go look for one." Yamamoto stated leaving the room. " Reborn, what's all this about Gokudera's sister and what's with the food?" Tsuna asked. " She's call Poison Scorpian Bianchi, she's a freelance hitman. Her special skill is poison cooking. Where she creates food filled with poison." Reborn explained. "Another weirdo showed up!" Tsuna freaked.

" She is also my lover." Reborn said. "How is that possible, Reborn." I asked pretending to not know the truth.

" Please forgive me Juudaime, hime-chan. I showed you something so shameful. Whenever I see big sister's face... It was when I turned 6. We held many parties in our lavish castle. I was suppose to perform a piano recital in front of everyone and that was when my sister first baked cookies for me. I later realized that my sister had the ability to make anything she cooks into poison cooking." " What the heck!" Tsuna freaked. " Of course, the performance was a total wreck. But the thing is... My father was pleased at my performance and increased the number of my recitals. At every recitals from then on, I had to eat my sister's cookies. That fear somehow branded itself onto me and now, whenever I see my sister I get a stomachache." Gokudera Explained. " There's no need to apologize Gokudera, besides its not your fault." I said softly.

" Hime-chan..."

This afternoon in the classroom, the girls were baking pastries for the boys. Of course I couldn't because the girls found out about it the hard way. " Too bad for Gokudera, getting a stomachache at a time like this." Said Yamamoto. " Y-Yeah." The door then slid open revealing the girls holding pastries. " Today we'll give the cakes we made in home economic class... To the guys!" The girls said in unison. The boys cheered asking the girls to give them the pastries.

" Tsuna, have you decided who you're going to take it from yet?" Yamamoto asked. " Uh, well I guess..." Tsuna trailed off. I sighed knowing who he wants his cake from. I then spotted Bianchi in the crowd swapping her poison cake with Kyoko's. " Tsuna-kun, Miki-chan, do you want some of my cake?" Kyoko asked sweetly. Due to Tsuna's expression. " Tsuna, you don't like sweets?" She said looking a bit depressed. " Of course Tsuna does." I answered. Tsuna looked at me as if I was crazy. I gave him a reassuring smile. He nodded but didn't look like he completely trusted me.

Yamamoto then came up to us and asked Kyoko if he could try one. With a nodd from Kyoko he took one. Yamamoto was about to take a bite out of the cake when I came up with an idea. ( a stupid idea ) " Actually I would like to try some." I snatched the cake from Yamamoto and ate it quickly. " Tsuna looked at me in shock. I can't believe that I ate Bianchi's poison cooking! It's disgusting and bitter. That's what I felt like on the inside but on the outside I was smiling pretending to enjoy the cake.

" How does it taste like?" Yamamoto asked as if I didn't snatched his cake a few seconds ago. " It's delicious." I replied still smiling. By now I'm pretty sure that I would have been dead if it wasn't for the fact that I'm an angel and that I'm already dead.

Suddenly Tsuna fell to the ground dead as I joined him a second later. Warmth spread through my body as my forehead lit in sky flames. " Reborn! I'll eat cake with my dying will!" We shouted in unison. Eating everyone's cakes all in 5 minutes causing a commotion. The flames distinguished as Lambo came in. Lambo, who was now upset pulled out the 10 year bazooka. TYL Lambo appeared with his hands in his pockets. " Adult Lambo appeared!" Tsuna yelled pointing at Lambo.

" If it comes to this, then ill feed you my special cake!" Bianchi yelled running toward Lambo. Oh yeah I forgot Lambo was mistaken to be Romeo, Bianchi's ex-boyfriend. " Romeo, you're Romeo." She said with a faint blush. I guess she still has feelings for him. " That's right, that idiot looks a lot like Bianchi's ex-boyfriend." Reborn said appearing beside me with a photo in his hand.

" Reborn! Since when were you here? They're exactly the same and why do you have this picture" Tsuna exclaimed.

" Romeo, you're still alive?" Bianchi questioned. " Take this, poison cooking!" She yelled slamming her poisoned cake in Lambo's face. Lambo fell to the ground unconscious. Okay, I take it back. " It seems that the reason Bianchi and her ex-boyfriend broke up was because of an argument." Reborn explained. With that said Bianchi walked away. " Hey, Lambo are you okay?" Tsuna and I asked concerned. " K-Keep it together." I said as people started to crowd around us." Maybe medical treatment 10 years later will help him." Reborn stated.

" We're home." Tsuna and I said together walking in. " S-Sorry to intrude." Gokudera apologized. " Welcome back Tsu-kun, Mi-chan." Mam greeted with a smile. " Your new tutor is waiting upstairs." We headed up the stairs to Tsuna's room to be greeted by Bianchi. " Welcome back." She greeted.

Gokudera slumped to the floor clutching his stomach in pain. " Why are you here?" I asked. " It's for love." Bianchi replied. " It's for work." " Reborn needs me." Not really. " Bianchi will be in charge of part of your training." Reborn informed. " Your my tutor!" " I will be teaching you home economics and art. Reborn asked me so I have no choice. I'll teach y-o-u." She replied as I gaped at her. I'm terrible at cooking! I'll burn the house down. " Don't worry Miki-chan I won't let the house burn down." She knows! I'm doomed.

" Yatta!" I screamed. Now my second life is over.


	5. Hahii! Destroy Girls Hearts!

Vongola's Guardian Angel

Chapter 4 Hahii! Destroy Girls Hearts!

Today was the day that Tsuna and his guardians ( so far ) are going to meet Miura Haru. She's nice at times but is really annoying especially when she's with Tsuna and my hyper intuition is telling me that Haru would not like me too much probably jealous at how close Tsuna and I were. Bleh, I will never approve of Haru marrying my Tsuna! She's seriously not his type and should learn that Tsuna is not interested in her. I don't like Tsuna that way ( incest ) he's so cute and if she gets too close to my liking I'll kamikorosu to the extreme! Now I sound like Ryohei and Hibari.

We were on our way to school today until we encountered a weird girl with brown hair walking on the fence. " Hello!" She greeted. " Ciaossu."

" My name is Miura Haru." She introduced herself. " I know. You followed us a lot when we were going to school." Said Reborn. She suddenly had sparkles in her eyes with a faint blush.

" What is it today?" Reborn asked. " Um, will you be my friend?" She asked gleefully bending down to Reborn's height. " Sure." With that she squealed happily. I slightly scowled I didn't think she was this annoying.

She slid off the fence as if she was fainting only to flip and land on her feet. " I did it!" Miura Haru, the weirdest person I've ever met in both my life. " It might be a little too fast, but can I squeeze you like this?" Hugging herself. Eww, she sounds like a pervert. " Onii-tan, don't you think she's a little um I don't know, nuts." I whispered quietly to Tsuna. " That's not nice Miki-chan, but I do have to agree with you." Tsuna whispered back.

" Don't be so friendly with me." As Leon morphed into a gun. " I'm a hitman, you see." I sighed, here we go. " Hey Reborn, don't say that in public-" Tsuna was cut short as Haru's raised hand was about to hit Tsuna when I caught her wrist just in time. " It's not onii-tan's fault that Reborn believes that he's a hitman, it's my fault so I should take the blame." I said raising my arm to Tsuna protecting him. Glaring at Haru emitting a deathly aura. Of course she can't feel it.

Here's a fact, Haru likes cute things and when I mean cute things it's animals. " Smack! " I was slapped by Haru's other hand releasing her wrist in the process. Her slapped left a pretty red mark on my cheek began to sting.

Tsuna's eyes widen with a bit of anger while Reborn's widen barely a centimeter. " You're horrible! What do you teach the poor baby. Babies are angelic with hearts purest of white. Are you trying to destroy their sweet purity with your rotton heart!" She yelled shaking me violently. Well that's insulting, I'm an angel the purest of beings by heart not what our mind thinks.

Then a loud laughter was heard. " Lambo-san has appeared! Brace yourself, Reborn!" Lambo yelled swinging on a wire towards Reborn only to fall flat on the ground. " Gotta...stay...calm..." He started tearing up.

" Oh no, are you okay little boy?" Haru asked picking him up. " Kyaa~! He's so cute!" She squealed hugging him tightly to herself. Doing this made Lambo tear up even more.

With Haru distracted. Tsuna, Reborn, and I took off to school.

" Gokudera Hayato, you got one hundred points on the math test." The class began to talk about how smart Gokudera was." Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Miki, and Yamamoto Takeshi. Twenty points. You three will get extra homework for failing the test." Remember when I said that in my past life my studies were successful, I'm pretending to be as bad as Tsuna and Yamamoto just so they wouldn't be the only ones. My real score would have been like Gokudera, 100 points. The extra homework will be a piece of cake. I'll think of it as Pre-AP classes.

" Your work needs to be submitted by tomorrow. You must get all the questions correct or..." Sensei trailed off. Knowing that we would get in detention. I would like my records clean from detention.

After school was over, Tsuna and I were walking home when Yamamoto came. " Yo! Do you want to do homework together?" He asked cheerfully.

" It'll be a lot faster with 2 people than with 1." He stated. " Yeah, sure." Tsuna and I agreed. " Then do it at our house." A voice said out of nowhere. Tsuna and Yamamoto looked around while I stared at the pot of plants and I'm sure that Reborn knows that I knew where he was.

The plant turned around and poped out revealing Reborn. " Yo!"

" Ciaossu." Reborn greeted. " Why are you choosing where we should do our homework!" Tsuna yelled at Reborn. " that's because I'm your tutor." Reborn answered. Yamamoto then laughed confusing Tsuna. " Tsuna, you have a great tutor." Continuing to laugh.

" By the way, I called Gokudera too." Reborn informed us. " Well I guess it'll help. Gokudera-kun is really smart."

Tsuna and I arrived home first. Tsuna was cleaning up his room when the door bell rang. I looked outside the window to fid Yamamoto and Gokudera walking in. I sighed when I saw Haru sneaking around.

Gokudera and Yamamoto entered Tsuna's room as I sat beside Reborn even though he was sitting on a small armchair. " Welcome." Tsuna greeted with a smile. " So this is Tsuna's room." Yamamoto mused.

" Well make yourselves at home." " Then we'll go ahead." An hour or so has past since we started on homework. I had completed my homework with all the questions answered correctly all independently.

" This is helping a lot. You're really smart, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna praised. " Suprisingly." " Shut up!" Gokudera snarled. " If it is to train the tenth and advisor to become a great mafia advisor and boss, Gokudera Hayato will do anything!" Yamamoto boasted. " Keep it down." I said. Since I completed my homework, I am now reading a book.

I looked out the window staring at Haru who was trying and failing miserably to sneak in while tying a lavender bandana around her nose and head. She was about to reach the door when mama caught her and chatted about something I couldn't hear. Since it's mama she'll definitely let Haru in. Getting bored I turned my attention back to my book.

" Once I read the textbooks, I found out it was pretty easy." Gokudera took Yamamoto's paper and scanned it. " I-It's right." He said. Tsuna gaped while Yamamoto grin widely. This is pretty boring, I'm on my second book already. That's right I'm a speed reader someone who is able to read at astonishing rates! Amazing isn't it.

" I didn't get question 7 though." Gokudera laughed. " You're still an idiot Yamamoto, right Juudaime?" Gokudera wheezed. " I don't care about question 7, I still don't get half of this." Tsuna said bitterly. " Juudaime, you could show your power by solving question 7 in no time!" Gokudera cheered. Tsuna held up his homework closer to his face to read one of the questions he's stuck on.

" If you had a stack of 100 sheets of paper that are 11.5cm2, dropped together from the height of 3 meters, prove that when they fall to the ground the stack of paper will not fall apart." Tsuna read. That's easy, just put glue on top and bottom of the paper so that when they fall the sheets will glue together, simple I smirked.

" I don't have any ideas!" Tsuna whined miserably. The door to the room opened revealing Haru. Great. " I brought some snacks." She announced holding a tray of drinks and snacks. " Why are you here!" Tsuna freaked. I ignored them and went back to reading my third book. When Haru caught sight of me she glared at me and since I was ignoring her, it made her angrier than before. But she quickly hid it. Not fast enough since Tsuna was sending a light glare her way.

" I'm making sure that there are no bad influences around Reborn-chan." She stated with a glare especially at me. She set the drinks and snacks on the table but she purposely brought 3 glasses of orange juice instead of 4. Must have emptied the glass in the bathroom.

I didn't know you knew someone in Midori Middle school, Tsuna." Yamamoto stated after taking a sip of orange juice. " Huh, isn't Midori Middle school that super-hard-to-get-into prestigious girl school?" Tsuna asked. " That's their school uniform, right?" Yamamoto questioned. Haru who was still glaring at me nodded.

" She could probably solve the question." " I understand, then if I'm able to solve the problem you will never get involved with Reborn-chan ever again!" She challenged still glaring at me. " Sure, if you can't then don't come crying to me, but that's for Reborn to decide." I said half heartily knowing that she won't even come close to solving a university question. Now reading my fourth book. " Heh, sounds interesting. If you think that you can solve it, then go ahead." Gokudera pressed on. Shoving the sheet in her face. " G-Gokudera-kun."

" I've seen this problem before." Hours have past, I've read through 7th to 11th books already. " Just a little longer." Reborn was cleaning his gun.

" Almost there." Reborn was playing with Leon. Several hours later, I'm on my 17th to 24th book. " I can see it!" Haru declared. Reborn was performing a magic trick with Leon. " He's not there, He's here." Leon appeared in his hair. So cute!

Now it was night time I read all the books on my shelve that was in Tsuna's room. " I'm sorry! I can't do it!" Haru yelled tearing up. " Told you so." I muttered loud enough for her to hear which made her tear up even more than before. " What was that, " I can solve it" you lying girl!" Gokudera yelled angrily at her. " I never said I could solve it. I said I could see it and you're calling me a liar!" Now crying. " You shouldn't make her cry." " That's right, Gokudera-kun." " A true mafia member treat women with respect." Reborn stated.

" Um, my bad." Gokudera said failing to cheer her up. " Who am I, I'm Lambo, who am I, you're Lambo. I'm Lambo~" Lambo sang waving his tail. " I um, only happened to be passing by." Lambo said only to stop and jump on the table eating the cookies happily. " When I eat cookies, I get hyper. After I get hyper, I get sleepy." Lambo stated. It's not just you Lambo, all kids get hyper when they have sugar.

" Kyaa, we meet again." Haru squealed rubbing Lambo's cheek to her own. I wonder how the cookies taste like. I never had any sweets since mama didn't want me to get cavities. But Tsuna had sweets before, so I grabbed one of the cookies and ate it. " Hiee! Miki-chan do-" Tsuna was cut off as I started talking faster in gibberish and couldn't sit still. " J-Juudaime, what's wrong with hime-chan?" Gokudera asked. " Miki-chan never had sweets before!" Tsuna freaked. " Basically she's having a sugar rush." Reborn stated. With that being said I trashed the room. Jumping up and down on the bed. Eating more cookies. Start screaming and shrieking at everything. " SUGAR! Sugar, sugar, sugar!" I repeated over and over again running in circles.

" Ara~ Mi-chan, I told you not to have any sweets. Tsuna..." Mama gestured to Tsuna. Tsuna nodded and tackled me to the ground holding me still while I screamed at him to get off. Mama exited the room but soon came back with a glass of warm milk. Tsuna tilted my head upwards and held it still while mama poured the milk down my throat slowly. A few minutes later I became drowsy as my eyes drooped. I fell asleep as mama carried me and set me on Tsuna's bed along with Lambo. Mama left the room afterwards to continue her chores.

Lambo fell right to sleep the moment he hit the bed. I was half asleep listening to the conversation. " Since it's a middle school question an adult should be able to solve the question." Haru explained. " But it can't just be anyone."

" I have someone in mind, we were just in the kitchen together." Haru said cheerfully. I bet she's happy that I'm asleep. " The kitchen?"

" She's Bianchi-san." " Bianchi!" " Big sis." The door opened. " Here's a midnight snack." Gokudera quickly ran to the door trying to shut it close before Bianchi could get in. " Let me in." " Hey." " Don't just go along and greet her." Gokudera scowled. " Hayato, you're taking the gender of your older sister too much consideration." Bianchi thought. " N-No I'm not."

" You guys seem to get along so well." Yamamoto said cheerfully. " No we don't." With all the ruckus I couldn't sleep so I got up. " Miki-chan, you're awake." Said Tsuna. " You're too loud, how am I suppose to sleep anyways." I stated. " Look, she's- Hot!" Gokudera was cut short as Bianchi's poisoned food melted through the lock. " So, how do you like my poison cooking? My powerful dissolving Sakura Mochi." She asked.

" You can do that with poison cooking too?" Tsuna muttered under his breath.

Gokudera dropped to the floor holding his stomach in pain again. " It's dangerous." Haru stated. " You just notice?" I questioned. Gokudera was putted on Tsuna's bed groaning in pain as Bianchi read the question while Reborn buttoned up his pajama shirt.

" Since I'm the one who recommended Bianchi-san, if she solves it I win." Haru said in glee. " That's called cheating, you're the one who said that if YOU could solve it then I would never get involved with Reborn." I stated with a bored expression. " Don't just make up the rules." Tsuna said with a glare agreeing with me.

Bianchi then smirked. We turned our attention to her. " That's right, I don't care about this!" Bianchi ripped the paper to small pieces making Tsuna freak out with Yamamoto holding him back. " It has no love." Was her excuse. " It has nothing to do with me anyway." She stood up taking her leave.

" My homework!" Tsuna cried. " Maa maa, don't worry, I have a question sheet too." Yamamoto said trying to calm Tsuna down. " You can copy mine." Yamamoto kindly reasoned.

" Oh right, this question was from a book that my dad was reading." Haru bustled.

After that, Haru called her dad over so he could help us. Well for Tsuna and Yamamoto. Now Haru's dad is looking over the question with some difficulty. " This is my dad, he's a university math professor." Haru introduced. " You could of called him in the first place." Tsuna whined.

" There's no problem with you not being able to solve this question. This is a very hard university level question." Haru's dad explained. " A university question?" " You cannot prove this because it's not possible." He said. " Really?" Tsuna asked. " Yes, even as a university professor, I cannot prove it."

" No, it can be proven." A squeaky voice said out of nowhere. We turn our attention to Reborn who just woke up. I'm pretty sure he was half asleep and aware of our situation the whole time. " Miki." " Hai." I answered. " Would you care to explain it to them." Reborn asked making everyone turn to me. I nodded. " What if at first, the paper have glue on it. If they fall, the sheet of paper would stick together." I explained getting an awed expression from Tsuna and Gokudera.

" I would have never thought..." Haru's dad trailed on. Everyone turned to me. I shook my head and pointed to Reborn. " Those sideburns, y-you must be..." He trailed off. " Otou-san, do you know Reborn-chan?" Haru asked in confusion.

" Reborn? That isn't his name. His name is... Boreen!" He exclaimed. Wow, dramatic isn't it. " He makes rare appearances in the scientific community. He never fails to solve problems that were deemed impossible. The genius mathematician, Boreen!. He yelled in shock.

" You!" He pointed at me. " You must be his Prodigious favorite student, Kimi!" Who made that up, I never even met Reborn in my entire life until like 2 days ago! The others looked at me in awe.

" Seriously!" I ignored them as Reborn went back to sleep. " H-he's sleeping." Tsuna gawked. " He was just talking in his sleep. he's still just a baby." Yamamoto Explained thinking it was all sleep-talking. " Okay then Reborn-chan, You can come live in my house." Haru said gleefully.

She walked to Reborn. " W-Wait a sec." Reborn's snot bubble popped signally that he woke up. " Miki and I were the one who ended up solve it. This match is a tie." Reborn explained. Haru pouted in embarrassment.

" I'll just tell you, until I make Tsuna and Miki a great 10th generation mafia boss and advisor, I cannot depart this house." Haru looked upset by this as Reborn went back to sleep. I got up and put my hand on Haru's shoulder well just the tips of my finger due to my height. " Don't worry Haru, Reborn might just live in your house one day but for now, He's training onii-tan and I to become a great mafia boss and advisor." I said acting as a 10 year old playing mafia as how it should've been if I didn't have my memories intact. Haru cheered up slightly.

" I promise to do my best and make it fast but I can't guarantee that for onii-tan." She cheered up and laughed a bit. I led her out of Tsuna's room and downstairs out the door with her dad. " I'll see next time!" I waved. " Oh and I was wondering, could we start over and be friends." I asked. I felt something watching me but I shrugged it off. " Sure." Haru replied.

" Have a nice evening." With that Haru left walking with her dad towards the direction of her house.

I have a feeling in my guts that she's going to forget what I just said tonight. Hmm, maybe my hyper intuition. Cool!

Reborn's POV

I watched Miki interact with Haru seeing her advise Haru. I smirked. She will make a great advisor for the Vongola. Now I just need to get rid of her habit of easily befriending someone she barely knows. I walked back upstairs and went to sleep without being noticed.

Miki's POV

I closed the door and walked to my room after Gokudera and Yamamoto left. I wished Tsuna a goodnight and left to my room. Today was great. I never had a sugar rush like that before and I solved a university question! Well I actually knew it the whole time from re-reading Katekyo Hitman Reborn over 10 times.

The next morning, Tsuna and I walked to school as usual. " Yesterday was full of trouble." He whined. " But is was fun." I replied. He then yawned as we passed Haru who was wearing pink clothing and a helmet.

" Huh, I'm so tired, my ears are buzzing. How come you're not tired Miki-chan we only had a few hours of sleep." I shrugged. Right now I was absorbing the sunlight getting my energy and strength from it.

Tsuna suddenly stopped realizing that his ears aren't buzzing. He turned around to see someone wearing a pink hockey suit with a hockey stick. He started running as I ran beside him slowing down so he could catch up. Haru ran after us following us as we turn right and left.

" Hiee! Why are you following us?" Tsuna asked while running trying to run faster. We were running across a bridge when suddenly my clumsiness kicked in. I tripped and fell flat on my face causing Tsuna to trip over me. " Owie." I rubbed my arms trying to soothe the pain. Since we tripped Haru caught up to us.

" Tsuna-san, Miki-chan... Good morning." She greeted. Really, She dressed in a hockey suit and chase us with a hockey just to greet us?

" W-Who are you?" Tsuna stuttered. Haru took off her helmet showing Tsuna it was her. " It's Haru, who was thinking too much last night and wasn't able to sleep." I can see that. " What, you dress like that when you don't get enough sleep?" There were purple bags under her eyes telling us that she didn't get enough sleep." Of course not, if that was true I'd be an idiot." She replied not even realizing she did all of what Tsuna said.

" If Reborn-chan really is a hitman and you're going to be a tenth generation mafia boss and advisor, then you must be really strong." She stated. She then put her helmet back on. " If you win, then I'll except everything. I won't even complain about Reborn-chan's way of living." She replied getting ready to fight.

" I ask you to fight me!" She charged at us with a battle cry waving her hockey stick like a psychopath only to move ever so slowly because of the weight of the suit she was wear. In the corner of my eye I saw Gokudera and Yamamoto walking towards the bridge.

They then noticed us because of Tsuna's screams. " I'm not going to become a mafia boss!" " So you really are just toying with Reborn-chan!" I mentally rolled my eyes and face-palmed. I don't like people who doesn't understand the real situation and won't let the person explain what really is going on but in this case it's mafia business something ordinary people are not suppose to know about.

" No I'm no-" and he was cut off by ducking as Haru swung her hockey stick over Tsuna's head. The weight of the gears plus the hockey stick made Haru spin while Tsuna and I sweat dropped.

" Juudaime, hime-chan, please get out of the way!" The ever loyal Gokudera yelled running over to us with Yamamoto by his side. We looked up to find several lit dynamite flying in the air. Haru got back up after being swung around by her hockey. " Up there!" " Hmph, do you think that I'm that naive? I cant be fooled by tricks like that that easily." She stated thinking that Tsuna was trying to trick her.

I pushed Tsuna out of the way as the dynamites came raining down on Haru. Thanks to my kind heart and nature, I leapt at Haru pushing her out of the incoming dynamites hitting the railings. Because of the weight of her suit we both fell into the river below us. I reached for her trying to pull her suit apart.

I pulled some of the suit apart thanks to my strength and Haru began swimming upwards. I tried to swim up when I suddenly remembered something, I forgot how to swim! My lungs burned as the last air bubble left my mouth. My body turned numb from the coldness and the lack of blood circulation. My eyelids drooped as everything succumbed to darkness. Oh man how do I explain my so called death to Tsuna.

Tsuna's POV

Hiee! What am I going to do, Miki and Haru fell into the river drowning! What would happen if mom found out that I let Miki drown! " Juudaime, are you okay!" Gokudera yelled in concern. " No, everything is not alright! Miki... Miki doesn't know how to swim. I'm the older brother I should've protected her not the other way around!" I yelled panicking I don't know how to swim I can't save them.

Suddenly Haru popped out of the water gasping for air. We ran below the bridge towards her and pulled her out. " Wait, where's Miki! What happened!" I yelled at her. " Miki-chan save Haru but Miki-chan did not make it." Haru gagged out.

The colors of my face drained as those words left her mouth. I couldn't believe it. M-Miki she couldn't have...

I started to tear up. No bubbles floated to the surface of the river. No dark shadowing or any signs of movement.

" You're going to save her." I turned to Reborn who was standing on the bridge. His lizard morphed into a gun as he fired. I flew backwards hitting the ground. I'm now parting from this world. I could've save my sister from drowning if I had a dying will.

" Reborn! I'll save Miki-chan with my dying will!" I shouted. " This is the screw bullet." Reborn fired two blue bullets at my ankle making it glow. My feet began to spin like a rotor helping me swim faster. Is that even possible? I reached for Miki-chan when I saw her at the bottom of the river bed. Carrying her bridal style. I kicked against the ground heading straight towards the surface like a missle.

I burst out of the water and quickly swam to shore. I layed Miki-chan on the ground as my dying will died out. The others circled around her as I lifted her chest to my ear. * Silence was all I heard, not even a faint heart beat. Her complexion was even more pale than before. She was cold as ice. I started pressing on her chest trying get the water out of her lungs.

But only a few drops of water came out of her mouth. " No, no, no, no, please don't do this to me imouto-chan." I cried as hot tears rolling down my cheeks uncontrollably. I started shaking and pressed Miki as tightly as I can to my chest. She was gone, She's gone. She was only 10 for crying out loud! She didn't deserve any of this.

The others stared in shock watching me cry out all the pain in my heart. Gokudera was clenching his fist so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Haru looked down while Reborn tilted his fedora. " H-Hey, stop joking around Miki-chan. T-This isn't funny." Yamamoto said his voice shaking.

I didn't care anymore as Gokudera and Yamamoto began arguing and yelling at Haru. " Imouto-chan, please, please don't go. It's not fair!" I yelled angrily. " Life isn't fair, dame-Tsuna." Reborn stated. I continued sobbing. What am I going to do. Miki, my little sister, my only sister is gone. Mom will be heart broken, dad would've been as well wherever he is.

If only I can go back to the past and fix this. If only I wasn't weak and let Miki push me out of the way then maybe...

Miki's POV

I opened my eyes as blinding lights shined on my face. I was in my dream world. The world have no gravity whatsoever. You could walk upside down if you wanted. The grass grew everywhere as trees twisted in odd shapes. Not even a pin drop could be heard.

Feathers suddenly appeared out of nowhere as a blinding light took form of an angel. Elith was in front of me with her wings folded around her back.

" You have passed away, What will you do now Kuramoto Miki." She asked. " I... I want to protect Tsuna i cant just leave him like that, hes my brother even if I magically came back to life. Water could've been stuck in my lungs and my heart beat may have been too faint for Tsuna to hear." I answered. " Very well, if the world is to fall apart or change too drastically it will be up to you to decide." She replied.

Orange sky flames appeared next to Elith taking the form of a man. My eyes widen in shock as the person who was standing in front of me was none other than Vongola Primo.

" Hiee!" I yelped as I fell back. Primo put on a warm gentle smile. I felt a warm feeling swell up in my stomach. This is what it feels like to be next to Primo, it's warm, peaceful and harmonious. My forehead then lit with sky flames as my eyes glowed orange. What! I didn't even activate my flames!

" I apologize, it seems that our flames has resonance." Said Primo.

" There's no need to apologize, Primo." He smiled. I wonder if he knows what I am. " There's no need to worry, I know what you are and I appreciate you protecting Vongola decimo but you are still my granddaughter. You have an important role in the future. Now your brother needs you, don't keep him waiting. You've worried him and his friends greatly, it's time to wake up." He said calmly and gently.

I teared up. He accepts me as his granddaughter even if I don't come from this world. I ran up to him and hugged him tightly around his waist. He wrapped his arms around me as he ruffled my hair. I giggled and let go. Elith nodded as I shined brightly. I slowly faded as Elith waved at me while Primo smile genuinely. " Grazie, Vongola Primo." I thanked as I completely faded away.

My eyes snapped open as I coughed out water. " Imouto-chan!" Tsuna cried hugging me with a death grip. " I c-cant breathe..." I gagged. " I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry!" Tsuna repeated over and over. Gokudera and Yamamoto were glad that I'm alive while Reborn from the corner of my eye looked slightly relieved.

I saw Haru sitting by the stairs with her head down. I crawled to her and hugged her making her yelp in surprise. " There's no need to be sad, Haru. Don't blame yourself for what happened, Haru, Gokudera." I stated looking at the both of them who had a guilty expression.

" Miki-chan, what happened, how..." Tsuna trailed off. Should I say an angel or a man with orange hair and eyes which is Primo. Well an angel would make sense. " Well onii-tan, a girl with wings came to me and said that it wasn't my time to go." Tsuna hugged me again repeating thank you several times. " I'm glad you're alright." Yamamoto said cheerfully as I nodded at him.

" Tsuna-kun, Miki-chan." We were greeted by a cheerful Kyoko with Hana by her side. " What happened." Hana asked. " Swimming in the morning, isn't that cold?" Kyoko asked. " Well, no...er...that's...there's a reason for this..." Tsuna stuttered.

" I'll save Miki-chan and Haru with my dying will!" Haru shouted. " If you don't wear something you'll catch a cold." Kyoko stated politely. " Y-Yeah." Tsuna agreed nervously. " Tsuna-san you were wonderful. Juu-dai-me, it seems I now have a crush on you." She said with a blush. " W-What are you talking about."

" I feel like being tightly embraced by you. Juudaime!" She began chasing Tsuna while he ran away from her.

" He really is an idiot." Hana stated. I looked above the bridge to see Hibari standing there watching us. His eyes shifted to me from time to time. I never knew that the bloodthirsty Hibari could worry. " Hmph, that crowd is such an eyesore."

" Hey, could you calm down?" Tsuna said to Haru while clinging on to the edge of the railings. " Sure, just call me Haru, Juudaime." " Why do I have to put up with this!" Tsuna yelled. While everyone watched him in amusement. I laughed while Reborn smirked. Life has never gotten as interesting and lively as this before. I can't wait for the Kukoyo arc, but I'm worried about the Varia arc. What would happen to me, would I not participate. Will I be a prize along with the Vongola rings?


	6. The Demon of Namimori

Vongola's Guardian Angel

Chapter 5 The Director of The Disciplinary Community's Avoidence of Boredom

" Tsu-kun, Mi-chan, hurry up breakfast is ready." Mama called from downstairs. After the events of yesterday of me drowning, dying and being reborn again. Mama never found out of course and I vowed to Tsuna that I would never tell mama. ( not that I was going to anyways ) I am now temporarily weak, so I overslept something that rarely happens to me. My hair was messier than usual~ I had a hard time combing it. ( broke the hairbrush ) Now I need a new one. * sigh *

I heard an " okay" from Tsuna then walked downstairs yawning.

" My, Mi-chan you never overslept before. Everyone's eating already." I shrugged deciding not to answer her. " We started ahead of you two." Reborn said holding a bowl of rice.

Tsuna's eyes then bulged realizing there were more people than last time.

" Here Reborn, say ahh." Bianchi coaxed while Lambo was cutely taking a spoon full of cereal. " Lambo-san loves gratin." So cute! I could just die of cuteness. ( not that I want to do so again. This time they won't pass it off as some miracle )

Lambo then stuck his tongue out yelling " its hot!" Then halting staring at his bowl. " I lost my spoon and it fell down." " Are you alright? Here's some water." Mama grabbed a glass of water handing it to Lambo. " You need to blow on your food to let it cool down first." Mama stated as Lambo gulped down the glass of water. " That's right, here Reborn." Bianchi agreed with mama blowing on his food.

" You two better hurry up and eat or you'll be late for school." Mama warned.

" We're leaving." Tsuna and I informed leaving the house through the gates. I notice Haru with a bento box in her arms. The bento is for Tsuna if I remember correctly.

" Tsuna-san!" Haru greeted only to trip and fall flat on her face in front of us. " Daijobu desu ka?" I asked helping her up and dusting her clothes.

" Daijobu desu!" She replied happily. " H-Haru..." " Hai! I am the one who you saved yesterday, and who you promised would become your future wife, Miura Haru. " No! I never made a promise like that!" Of course she ignored this. " Tsuna-san, please take this lunch box that I made." She offered.

" Huh, a lunch box?" I sighed. " Just take it." I whispered to him. " I worked hard to make it since the day before yesterday." Tsuna stood there gaping at her. " It doesn't matter for Tsuna-san who'll become a mafia boss, this is nothing." Now she's ignoring me, how rude! But I guess humans are just like this when it comes to romance. " Here." Tsuna took the box just as Kyoko arrives.

" Good morning Tsuna-san, Miki-chan." At least she's not ignoring me like a certain someone. " Ah, Kyoko-chan." I can tell that Tsuna was getting nervous thinking about what Kyoko thinks about him with Haru. " You two must get along pretty well." She stated. " My name is Miura Haru from Midori middle school. I may be a bit careless, but I hope we get along." Haru introduced herself to Kyoko with a bow.

" My name is Sasagawa Kyoko, I'm in the same class as Tsuna-san and Miki-chan." She replied cheerfully.

School has now began. Tsuna and I got to class just in time before the bell rang. Math is a boring subject. I gazed out the window admiring the beautiful scenery of the sky. The sky, one that colors and engulf Everything. The wind, one that fiercly blows away everything. The rain, one that washes away everything. The sun, one that illuminates the sky. The lightning, one that harshly strikes everything. The floating cloud, one that cannot be caught and goes its on way. The mist, one that cannot be captured.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard someone call my name. " Sawada Miki!" I stood up immediately. " Hai!" I answered. Please answer question 9." I immediately answered without hesitation. " The answer is -2x + 6 -8x + 32 = -10x + 38." I answered swiftly taking a seat. " T-That's c-correct." Everyone stared at me with awe. What kind of teacher gives a middle schooler a high school algebra question.

Lunch came fairly quickly after answering that question. " Why are you yawning?" Tsuna asked Yamamoto. " He was imitating me." Gokudera answered. " I wasn't imitating you, I was bored so I just did." Was Yamamoto's answer. " You didn't even give a warning."

" It is ten years too early for you to yawn in front of Juudaime and hime-chan." I was reading a book to pass the time nibbling on a piece of pocky. " Come on, it's just a yawn." " If you ever decide to yawn in front of Juudaime and hime-chan, I'll stuff these in your mouth!" Gokudera yelled. " There's no need for violence, Gokudera. It's just a yawn." I stated which made Gokudera cool down a bit.

But Gokudera and Yamamoto started to argue afterwards dragging Tsuna into it as well. I was getting bored just as Gokudera said he was bored as well. " Isn't there anything fun to do?" " There is." I remembered this part in the anime and immediately jumped out of the way as spiky black things were thrown at Tsuna which made him yelp in pain.

" It's lucky." Reborn appeared beside Tsuna with his brown spiky costume. " Ciaossu." " Ciao." I greeted automatically. I guess Reborn's greetings has rubbed off on me. Reborn poked Tsuna with his costume this time instead of the small black spikes. " What's with the costume?" Tsuna asked. " A surprise with a big chestnut?" Gokudera guess. " That's right, right." I coughed gaining their attention. " That's a sea urchin." I answered. Earning a smirk from Reborn.

" This is a camouflage for spying on people who commute on long distance trains." Reborn explained. " Wouldn't hundreds of people notice that?" Tsuna asked. " People are too scared of spikes to come close so it's easy to relax." " Its got nothing to do with spying!" Tsuna argued.

" Bianchi made for me for a project in home economics when she was in elementary school. So whoever touches these spikes will go to heaven in 30 seconds." Reborn informed us. " Uh, onii-tan how long has it been?" I asked. Tsuna screamed just as he passed out. " Exactly 30 seconds. How precise." Reborn said taking out a pocket watch.

" Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted shaking Tsuna. I'm glad I moved out of the way. " It's okay. He'll wake up in ten minutes. Until then, I know a place where you can have Tsuna rest." Great. I'll have to deal with the bloodthirsty prefect today.

The guys brought Tsuna to the reception room. " Is it here?" Gokudera asked as Reborn nodded. Gokudera and Yamamoto slid the door open and layered Tsuna on the couch.

" I never knew that there was a room like this." Yamamoto stated amazed at the rooms decor. Reborn took a seat on an armchair and spoke up. " The reception room isn't used much. The furniture is nice and so is the view. It's also a convenient location." I've seen better. ( not trying to brag )

" This is going to be the families secret headquarter." " Wow! Sounds like fun. A secret hideout."

I sighed staring at the beautiful scenery outside. The sky, one that colors and engulfs everything. Suddenly the doors slid open revealing four of Hibari's men. " You there, what are you doing here? who told you to come here?" They questioned. " Huh, what do you want?" Gokudera asked.

They stepped forwards. " Don't act cocky, this room was given to us, the disciplinary community." One of them looked at Tsuna who was still sleeping innocently on the couch. " Who the hell is he?" He was about to kick the couch when I stopped him with my black metal staff that extended while I ran to Tsuna.

Once his leg connected with my staff he recoiled clutching his leg in pain while grunting. " You little brat!" He yelled. He's probably a lower rank to not know who I am. Then Gokudera walked up glaring at him as he grabbed the collar of his shirt. " Don't you dare call hime-chan a brat." Gokudera seethed in rage.

A fight soon broke out between Gokudera and Hibari's men. " I guess it can't be helped." Yamamoto said joining the fight as Reborn was brewing coffee * bleh* I stayed out not wanting to anger Hibari as I strapped my staff underneath the back of my shirt.

After a few minutes all of Hibari's men were unconscious on the floor.

" Are you done?" Reborn asked. " Yeah" Yamamoto answered. Reborn gave them a cup of freshly brewed coffee. * Gulp * Hibari will be here any second now.

" These watchdogs are useless." Hibari was leaning against the door frame looking quite annoyed. " Little omnivore." He gave me a nod of acknowledgment before glaring at Gokudera and Yamamoto. " Who are you?" He demanded. " He's Hibari Kyoya." Yamamoto muttered. " Huh, what? Is he one of these guys?" Gokudera questioned overconfidently.

" Just now this room has become the headquarters of the Vongola family." Gokudera said walking towards Hibari. " Family? What kind of crowding is this?" Hibari demanded. " Whatever just get out."

Suddenly Gokudera's cup was sliced in the handle of the cup making the the cup fall to the floor breaking to pieces. Gokudera jumped back reaching into his jacket for his dynamites." I hate weak herbivores that crowd around. If I see you again, kamikorosu." Hibari stated narrowing his eyes. Hibari brought his tonfa out slashing Gokudera. Gokudera hit the couch unconscious.

Yamamoto was next. " You move well, but you're protecting you right arm... I see the baseball club, correct?" Hibari kicked Yamamoto in the guts sending to the couch unconscious.

Tsuna got up from the couch in Hibari line of sight. " Huh, Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun too! Why?" He said in surprise and shock. " So there was another one." Hibari stated. " The director of the dicsiplinerary community, Hibari-san." Tsuna stated. " Now then..." Hibari grabbed the back of Gokudera and Yamamoto dragging them to the window. Knowing what he was going to do next.

" That's enough, Hibari." I said calmly. Tsuna and Hibari turned to me while Reborn stared in amusement. " Leave them alone, they didn't disturb the peace." He glanced at me letting go of Gokudera's and Yamamoto's shirts. He took out his tonfas charging at me. " Onii-tan, now is the time to get Yamamoto and Gokudera to the nurse's office while I distract Hibari-sempai." Tsuna nodded and grabbed Yamamoto and Gokudera out of the room.

I took out my staff from my back twirling it twice before stabbing the ground with a now extended version of the staff.

We charge at each other blocking, dodging and attacking. At the corner of my eyes I saw Reborn sitting drinking his expresso while watching us with interest. An hour have past since the fight started, none of us were giving up yet. So far I was able to leave a small cut on Hibari's arm while he left me a few bruises. Gosh, he really wants to send me to the hospital.

I was starting to get annoyed of this meaningless fight. I would've use my sky flames to end the match but Reborn is watching us.

I don't know how long it has been bit it's now sunset. Hibari and I took the fight to the roof after I blew the room up with Gokudera's dynamites. Reborn was now gone, probably by the school gate with Bianchi. Their was a small explosion as Bianchi and Reborn has rode off home leaving Tsuna and Yamamoto behind. Once Reborn was gone I activated my flames.

Sky flames flickered brightly on my forehead, my eyes glowed orange as my hands lit in flames. " Let's end this." I charged towards him charging up my flames for the finishing blow when karma acted up. I tripped in thin air missing Hibari by a mile. " BOOM!" The smoked cleared as I got up. I felt movement behind me but before I knew it I felt a sharp pain on my head.

" Owie!" My flames distinguished as I dropped to the floor rubbing my head. Hibari was standing beside me with a tonfa near my head. " That hurts~" I whined. " Hnh. I win, your punishment is to clean up the reception room." He informed me walking towards the exit of the roof top.

" Oh, and clean up the roof as well." I looked at the mess I created.

Their were huge cracks with pipes sticking out of it leaking water all over and chunks of cement lying all over the place. " But that will take forever!" I shouted. " Your fault." He answered exiting the roof with a smirk.

" IT'S NOT FAIR~!"


	7. Ni-hao, Gyoza Fist!

Vongola's Guardian Angel

Chapter 6 Ni-hao, Gyoza Fist!

" Ahh~!" Tsuna ran down the stairs in a hurry not wanting to be late and get bitten to death by a certain demon.

" Ah, onii-tan why don't I go in instead?" I suggested beaming at him. He gave me a confused look but nodded anyways. I walked into the bathroom hearing the shower on with Bianchi's clothes in the basket. I grabbed a towel while blind folding myself. ( I came prepared ) I heard the shower door slide open signaling that Bianchi was going to ask for a towel. " Here's a towel Bianchi." I could feel her staring at me in suprise but shrugged it off. She grabbed the towel and with a " Thank you" I left the bathroom.

I took off my blind fold to see Tsuna staring at me weirdly. " What's with the blind fold?" Tsuna asked curiously. " Bianchi was showering." I answered.

I-pin is coming today with her onion technique. Bleh, onions I hate onions actually I hate all vegetables with passion especially bean sprout and onions.

We headed to the kitchen for breakfast. " Kaa-san where's the side dish?" Tsuna asked rudely ( in my opinions ) " Ohayo Tsu-kun, Mi-chan."

" Ohayogozaimasu okaa-san." I greeted politely. Mama set a plate of sunny side eggs on the table. " Arigatou, okaa-san." " Ara~ Mi-chan is so well-mannered." Reborn was about to snatch my eggs when I quickly stuffed all the eggs in my mouth gracefully before his hand can touch it.

" Nice try, Reborn." He stared at me for a second before smirking.

We left the house after Reborn stole Tsuna's croissant and told him another one of his mafia life lesson.

" Why does this have to happen? If I was going to be something special, I'd rather be a physic than a mafiaso." Tsuna complained. " I think being a mafiaso is way better than a physic I mean not just anyone can be a mafiaso better yet a boss." I commented. " That's because you're all about fun and adventure, Miki-chan." " Well, you can only live once so live life to the fullest." " You and your wise words about life."

Tsuna's stomach then decides to grumble hungry for food. Across the street was a street vendor. I recognized I-pin but stayed silent and blank. With my trained hearing I was able to pickup what I-pin was saying. " Zhe shi mubiao?"

Tsuna walked to the street vendor wanting to buy a dumpling. " Wow! This looks so good, mister one of these please." At least he remembers some of his manners that I drilled into his head.

Walking to school Tsuna took a bite of the dumpling before letting me take a bite. One word, DELICIOUS! This is the best dumpling I've ever had in both my lives. A small barking was soon heard. I saw a chihuahua barking at us. " I'll never give this to you, it's my breakfast." Tsuna said confidently thinking that the chihuahua couldn't get to him. Technically another dog would.

" That's not very nice Onii-tan." Then a larger dog walked out of the gate growling at us. Tsuna stepped back while I stepped foreward even though I-pin would come and save us but the plot could change because of my very existent.

I-pin then jumped in front of me and with a push of her hand the dog was sent flying into the air. The dog was put down on the ground behind the gate. I-pin closed the gate locking it she stared at us before making a face and with a bow she left without another word. ( not that she said anything in the first place )

Later that day in school Tsuna told Gokudera and Yamamoto about I-pin and her " physic powers" really Tsuna? There's no such thing as physic powers but then again, I'm an angel...

" Physic powers?" " Yeah, he was able to hit something away like this without moving his hand." " There's no way that... Juudaime, perhaps you were seeing things!" Gokudera reasoned. " Of course not, he was kind of like-" Tsuna was cut off when Reborn popped up in front of him. " Tsuna, I guess there are people who believe in such things, even at your age." His back facing Tsuna.

" That's coming from a baby!" Tsuna yelled.

After school Tsuna and I were stuck cleaning up the halls. " Cleaning is so annoying." I nodded in agreement. " Your the one from yesterday." Looking left, I saw Kyoko conversing with I-pin with Hana across from her arms folded like always, well that's because she doesn't like kids. Then how does she stand me? I'm still a kid.

I-pin stared at Tsuna for a moment before she stared at the picture she had in her hand. She bowed to Kyoko before walking to Tsuna she said that she would be waiting for him at the rooftop then left. To others thats just gibberish to them.

" Onii-tan, I think she wants to meet you at the rooftop." Tsuna stared at me confused. I left for the rooftop as Kyoko and Hana began conversing about I-pin with Tsuna while Hibari left as well.

I was now standing across I-pin who was making her shy face. " Ni-hao, wo de mingzi shi shenme shi ni de sanmu ze." I introduced myself politely to I-pin in Chinese. I learned Chinese a few years ago, because of my mentality being that of a 12 year old, I learned faster. " Wo de mingzi shi wo zhen." She replied shyly. I hope I don't activate the bomb.

We chat for a while, I was trying to get to know her but she would only answer to some of my questions. She then excused herself before standing a few feet away from the door waiting for Tsuna. I back flipped and landed on the fence before sitting down and enjoyed the view and breeze before Tsuna made his way through the door.

" Ni laile, xianzai wo hui dabai ni." She said while biting her dumpling before continuing. " Jīntiān zǎoshang wǒ méiyǒu zhùyì dào nǐ de liǎn hé wúzhī bāng nǐ. Dàn zhège shíhou, wǒ huì dǎbài nǐ." She ended. " What are you talking about?" Tsuna asked confused not knowing what she's talking about.

" That is the so-called hitman with a deadly arm, I-pin." Reborn said on top of the roof. " No way! This kid is a hitman!" Tsuna yelled shocked about the new found information. " Ths kid's other name is the human bomb."

Zhǔnbèi hǎole, zhènzuò qǐlái." I-pin then glowed yellow

I took that as my cue and without anybody noticing even Reborn, I jumped off the roof. Let me explain why nobody could sense, it's because I'm already dead, my presence is just like that of a spirit or just nothing if I were to hide my presence from people.

With a quiet and soft landing I took off for my patrol around Namimori. I sensed a souls, a group of them together at the edge of the town. I

" tched " before going after them at top speed. Hey, it's not like they knew that being in a group or gathering around all together could attract demons. But since their spiritual pressure was really weak they shouldn't be able to attract a legendary sin. ( I hope )

Jumping from roof to roof and making sure I was not seen by anybody I stopped at the edge of a forest. It seems that the group of souls wondered deeper into the forest.

A humongous scent of sulfur filled my senses as the presence of a demon appeared near the group of souls. The souls seemed to have seen the demon and ran for it still as a group. My wings sprouted from my back as a took off into the sky flying towards them.

The demon's claws was about to claw through the slowest running soul when I swooped in and in a flash I kneed the demon in the chest sending him backwards at a speed that humans couldn't see clearly at.

" Are you alright? You might want to take a step back too." The soul nodded before running to his group as they all took cover.

I faced the demon who now stood up. " You little brat! How dare you." He growled. I stayed silent watching his every movement, waiting for a twitch. A single leaf touched the ground and at that moment the battle began.

He swung his leg at me but I quickly ducked countering with a swing to his legs tripping him. I quickly backed away to keep some distance. The demon got up, intense red veins emerged from his eyes. He charged at me roaring in a deep grouchy voice. In a split second, his claw clawed through the surface of my skin, I immediately jumped away. I felt warm blood run like rivers down my arm. The scratch burned into my flesh like being stamped with hot burning iron.

I winced in pain clutching my arm, trying to lessen the pain. He smirked at me. I glared at him as he glared back. If looks could kill, I would be dead right now. Wanting to end this I went into HDWM. Sky flames engulfed my hands burning brightly. Seeing the demon's shocked face I took this as an advantage of it. I charged at him bringing out my staff.

He brought his arms up to block his face. Big mistake. I disappeared and then reappeared behind him. My staff went through him as black blood splattered me. " Tch, curse you angels, always ruining our meals." And with that he dispersed into black feathers.

I turned around to find the group of souls staring wide-eye at me with their jaws opened. " You've never seen an angel and a demon before, haven't you?" I asked and as a response they shook their heads.

I sighed. " Look, all of you need to pass on or else you'll get devoured by demons especially if you're traveling as a group. I don't want any of you to be devoured, and don't worry heaven is a peaceful place." I answered knowing what they were going to ask.

The bravest of the group stepped up. He nodded at me as I performed Soul Burial. With a glowing kanji for Soul Burial he slowly disappeared partical by partical. " So who's next?"

After sending them all to heaven I flew home. I landed a couple blocks away from home in an alley not wanting to be seen. My wings shrinked and sunk into my shoulder blades emitting a soft white glow. I looked down at my cloths and noticed that I was covered with black blood, too much blood to hide from any one.

I was about to leave the alley when I sensed a presence to my right. Turning right I found Hibari staring at me. " Hibari-sempai, I uh... I can explain!" He nodded signaling me to explain. " You see, my pencil fell down the sewer and I went down to get it, but then I tripped and accidentally broke a pipe and black stuff sprayed onto me, but I couldn't find my pencil in the end, so I got out of the sewer, p-please don't tell anyone!" I explained whimpering. I hope he buys my excuse and that he doesn't notice that I'm I smell like sulfur.

" Hnph, follow." He walked down the street towards the direction of his house as I soon followed. We arrived at his house and the first thing I noticed was that his house was entirely a japanese traditional house.

Hibari led me to a guest room and told me to shower and so I did. After showering I came out of the bathroom to find a set Disciplinary community's uniform on the bed but this one was modified to my liking.

The signature uniform and its red armband clipped to it. A white collared long-sleeve button up with a red tie, ( I prefer a tie over a bow ) a mid-thigh-length black skirt with black undies. Two red belts, a pair of metal-buckled black combat boots, Black fingerless gloves, and black knee-length stockings.

How did he get this stuff and at my size. Shrugging the thought away I put the uniform on. I left the tie hanging around my neck since I don't know how to properly put it on as I strapped the red belts over each other creating an X. The two belts were for keeping the skirt down if I were to get into a fight.

I heard a knock at the door and opened it. Standing there was Hibari looking at me. My face suddenly heated up from him staring at me. I forgot, I'm wearing a girls undies. I'm not use to it since I've been wearing short shorts underneath my skirts and dresses.

" A-Arigatou, H-Hibari-sempai." I thanked him. He stared down at me, watching like a hawk as I felt my face heat up even more and by now I'm pretty sure that I'm as red as a tomato. ( this is not because of the girls undies )

After thanking Hibari I went home. Flying of course. It was already dark by the time I got home. I walked through the gate noticing black smudges and a small crater in the ground. Seems like I-pins Pinza time bomb went off. Just like the plot.

" I'm home." I said. " Welcome home Mi-chan." Mama greeted in the kitchen. I walked to the kitchen to be greeted by the sight of Tsuna yelling at Reborn while Reborn had another mafia life lesson with Tsuna. Lambo was shouting while I-pin scolded him as Bianchi fed Reborn.

The moment Tsuna caught sight of me he freaked. " Hiee~! M-Miki-chan." Tsuna's face turned paler the longer he stared at me while everyone else turned their attention to me. I then realized that I was wearing my modified Disciplinary comunity uniform.

" Oh this, I joined the disciplinary community." And with that Tsuna fainted.

After dinner, I easily carried Tsuna to his room. I plopped him on the bed before pulling the blanket over him.

" Why do you smell like sulfur?" I jumped before turning around to find Reborn standing by the door. " I don't know, now will excuse me." I said hastily before exiting the room to my bedroom.

Great. Reborn is probably suspicious about me smelling like sulfur. I bet sooner or later he would find out.


End file.
